


an unlikely friendship

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 5: FriendsWhen they first met, he had no interest of befriending his hereditary enemy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	an unlikely friendship

Just the thought of calling Crowley a friend had terrified Aziraphale for centuries. When they first met, he had no interest of befriending his hereditary enemy, he hadn’t even thought he would like him a little. Because, that thought was absurd, they were supposed to hate each other.

And Aziraphale did try to hate Crowley, but he quickly realized that it was almost impossible to hate the demon, even when he tried his hardest to do so.

That  _ terrified  _ him. The thought of him liking his company caused him to tense up whenever he thought about it. After all, that was an enemy. He wasn’t supposed to make him smile or laugh, he wasn’t supposed to enjoy his company and have friendly little chats were the caught up about what they had done since last time they met. He wasn’t supposed to wonder when their next meeting would be, and he was  _ definitely  _ not supposed to long for it, hoping it would happen soon. But he did.

And that was wrong.

He was disobeying orders, sinning, fraternizing with the enemy.

And Aziraphale being an angel, knew what She was capable of and what She could do to anyone that disobeyed Her.

If She found out about him and Crowley, and their acquaintanceship, who knew what would happen?

That fear stayed with Aziraphale for so long, so that even when he and Crowley were clearly friends, he was still scared of saying those words, still insisting that they weren’t. To protect both himself and Crowley from Her. But, he couldn’t give up on Crowley either, the thought of losing him would be too much. And therefor, he had masqueraded his fondness for him as being nothing more than a mild annoyance. 

But now, it had been so long, and he couldn’t deny the truth any longer, especially when he was sure their “friendship” had morphed into something even more than that. He couldn’t be terrified of words any longer.

They had been friends for centuries, and finally, the angel admitted it, saying the words out loud for the first time in his existence.

And who knew, maybe someday, they would become something more?


End file.
